


Thanks Vaughn

by Leebee023



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Borderlands: The Pre Sequel, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Cats, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Good Dad Jack, M/M, like enough fluff to kill you, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leebee023/pseuds/Leebee023
Summary: A simple bet puts Rhys into a new world of confusion. Tattoos, children, and a whole lot of Jack.





	Thanks Vaughn

**Author's Note:**

> I was so freaking excited when I was writing this. I actually went over my goal of a thousand words. I hope ya'll enjoy these gays.

Rhys clenched his hands together nervously. Stupid Vaughn, if he hadn’t bet Rhys, he wouldn’t be here in the first place. 

Rhys wrote the coding on his paper as his professor babbled on. He could feel Vaughn’s stare as he flipped the paper, working hard. Rhys sighed before turning and looking at his best bro. 

“Yes, Vaughn?” Rhys asked tiredly, knowing the look in Vaughn’s eyes meant he was in trouble.

“I think we should make a bet.” Vaughn was practically jumping in his seat.

Rhys looked at the man confused, “A bet on what?” 

Vaughn looked Rhys mischievously, “I bet that you won’t lose your v-card by the next test.” 

Rhys was taken aback by his best friends bet. Rhys looked at Vaughn, his pride hurt. He had to take the bet. “Okay, what are the stakes?”

Vaughn and Rhys leaned toward each other, excitement in their eyes. “If I win, you have to get a tattoo. If you win, which you won’t,” Both men stared each other in the eyes with playful force, “I will ask Yvette on a date.” 

As soon as Vaughn said that Rhys’ eyes bugged out of his head. This was going to be comedy gold. “Deal.” He said before the two fist-bumped. 

 

Rhys groaned, why was he such an idiot. He obviously lost, and was now standing in front of the tattoo parlor. He glared at the spray-painted sign stating ‘Hyperion’ in black and yellow. He slowly walked towards the shop before stopping with anxiety.

He really, really, didn’t want to go inside the parlor. That would mean needles and needles are bad. He knew he sounded like a whiny five year- old but he hated needles with a passion of eight billon suns. The last time he was stuck with a bunch of needles, he was going into surgery for his new arm and eye. 

He shuddered at the horrible thought before moving to stand in front of the door. Rhys worked himself up the placed his metal hand on the door knob. Before he could even attempt to open the door, the door swung open for him. An annoyed looking man, covered in tattoos, stood in front of Rhys.

“Okay Pumpkin, are you gonna finally come in or are you going to stand out here, moving back and forward towards the shop, like an idiot.” Rhys blushed before following the man into the parlor. He took a good look at the man as he walked behind the checkout desk. He was a little taller than Rhys, broad shoulders, and he could admit a nice ass. Of course, he’d never tell the man, but he was very attractive. He had one green eye and one blue. Rhys also noticed the little soul patch the man had as well. 

The man stared at him with an inquisitive look on his face,” Do I have something on my face or am I just too handsome that you have to admire me?” The man gave Rhys a flirty look. 

Rhys could feel heat run down his cheeks to his neck. “I-I would like a tattoo.” The younger man sputtered out, desperately trying to change the subject. 

“No, I thought you were coming in here for ice cream.” The man rolled his eyes, “What kind of tattoo would you like, sweet cheeks?” The man pulled out a couple of binders, a pen and paper. 

Rhys sighed before pursing his lips in thought. He wanted something cool. Rhys fumbled with the binders, flipping through the pages, trying to find something quickly. He looked up to see the man idly doodling on this piece of paper he had laid out. Rhys let his heart take a breather, knowing that the man wasn’t exactly impatient with Rhys. 

Rhys flipped through a few more pages before he saw a tattoo that caught his eye. It was very simple, just a couple circles on a hand, but it spoke volumes to Rhys. He wanted it. 

Rhys cleared his throat, pointing at the picture. The tattooed man looked at the page. “Is that what you want, sweetheart?” The man glanced at Rhys with a serious look. 

Rhys only nodded, unable to speak. Something about this guy just made his heart flutter. “Okay, where do you want it?” 

Rhys thought for a moment before an idea came to his mind, “Um, how about my, uh, neck?” Rhys saw the man concentrate for a moment, as if he were thinking about how to diffuse a bomb. 

“Yeah, we can do that,” He paused for a moment before looking at the younger man with concern, “It’s gonna hurt like hell though. Are you sure you want to do it on your neck?” 

Rhys’ body was tense, his lungs were hurting from lack of breathing before he noticed he hadn’t taken an inhaled breath since the owner had said that. Rhys was a grown ass man, he could do this. Rhys breathed carefully, forcing himself to relax. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Rhys sat on the reclined, leather chair as he breathed slowly. The tattoo artist sat next to him with black gloves on and piece of paper in hand. Rhys flinched as the man put the cold paper on the left side of his neck. 

“Shh, it’s all right sweetie.” The man rubbed Rhys’ arm, his latex glove making Rhys shiver with the sensation.

“How ‘bout we talk a bit,” He glanced at Rhys with a look of compassion, Rhys slowly nodded, “My name is Jack Lawerence, What’s yours?” Jack said as he messed around at his station with a few things that Rhys couldn’t see. 

“R-Rhys, my name is Rhys.” Rhys’ voice shook with anxiety. He didn’t want to sound scared, but he couldn’t help it. Fucking needles, he breathed out slowly. 

Jack looked at the boy, “It’s okay, kid. Do you have any siblings?”

Rhys nodded, the tension draining from his body as he thought about his sisters. “I have two sisters. One older and one younger. Fiona and Sasha, they’re assholes.”

Jack laughed at that, Rhys could feel his pride jump at that. He made him laugh, Rhys smiled. “I have a sibling too. He’s not that much of an asshole but he sure is stupid.” 

Rhys chuckled as Jack explained how his brother once brought home a skunk that had been hurt. “The entire house smelled for months.” Jack said with a sigh. 

Rhys had been so caught up in Jack’s stories he hadn’t even notice the buzz of the tattoo needle had started. Jack talked as he started, and sure it stung but the stories Jack told him distracted Rhys from the pain. 

“So, you’re awful young, What made you want to get a tattoo.” Jack said after he finished his story about how his brother had bought 23 boxes of cereal and hid in his room for three months. 

“Well,” Rhys started with a sigh, “I didn’t decide by myself. At all.” Jack gave him a curious look as he worked on his neck.

“My best friend and I had made a bet, and I lost.” Rhys didn’t really mind at this point, since it meant that he could talk with Jack. 

“What was the bet about?” Rhys could feel a blush creep up his neck and into his face. He was sure he looked like a tomato. 

Jack chuckled, “It can’t be that bad, kid.”

Rhys groaned only making Jack laugh more, “I, uh, had to lose my virginity,” Rhys shut his eyes, not wanting to be made fun of by the handsome man, “before the next test. I, um, Lost.”

Rhys could feel the burn under skin get hotter before he heard the simple, “Hm” Rhys opened his eyes to see the man had stopped and was now staring at him.

Rhys looked at him with vibrant questioning, “What?” Rhys asked in a small voice. 

“Nothing, Just makes me wonder why people are such big idiots.” Jack smirked as he started tattooing again.

Assuming he was talking about Rhys, His face flushed in anger, “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Jack’s smile was kind of pissing Rhys off at this moment, “What I mean is, why wouldn’t someone want a piece of that ass?” 

Rhys sputtered, “I-, I mean, w-, I-, What?!” 

Jack chuckled as wiped Rhys neck, turning off his machine, “We’re done, babe.” 

“Wait-“ He started but jack was already taking off his ink covered gloves and tossing them away. 

Jack motioned for Rhys to get up, Rhys did so and walked with him towards the mirror. When Rhys looked in the mirror he saw what he was expecting. He saw a bright red face and his slicked back hair. He saw his bionic arm and- HOLy SHIT. 

The tattoo on his neck made him look ten times cooler. It looked just like the photo. In awe, Rhys went to touch it but hissed when his fingers made contact. Jack winced, “Yeah, you might want to wait a few days before touching it.”

Jack sat Rhys back down, patching him up. He rubbed some tattoo cream on it before putting gauze on top of it. After they were done, Jack and Rhys went up to the register. 

Rhys stood there, feeling like an idiot. He wanted to ask jack for his number, yet he couldn’t get himself to say the words. He only stared as Jack rung up his costs. An aching feeling rose inside Rhys as he realized that this would be the last time he would see Jack. 

Rhys pulled out his wallet with a sorrow filled heart. He had a crush on tattoo artist that he had just met. The first time anyone had ever wanted to talk to him, and he was only doing it, so he wouldn’t freak out. Rhys felt like such a dumbass. 

Yet he still couldn’t help but feel a lump in his throat fill, and his mouth dry as Jack explained how to use the tattoo cream. Rhys payed for the tattoo and cream. He began to leave before he had an arm grab his own.

“Rhys,” Jack stopped him and Rhys turned to see his smile, Rhys felt his heart jump and then sink when Jack handed him his cream, “You left this, and you forgot about my number.”

Rhys looked at him before laughing, “I guess I did.”

Jack wrote down his number on Rhys’ receipt, handing it to him with a shit eating grin, “Call me if your friends ever make you another bet.”

Rhys felt his face flame up at the thought as he heard Jack laugh heartily. He waved at Jack before walking out. He was definitely going to give the older man a call.


End file.
